


Caught Up

by ilookedback



Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [22]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Fingering, Kissing, Multi, Sex by the fireplace, all that good stuff you know, cozy ski trip vacation, references to drinking, very mild teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: “Do you think Steve’ll be mad if we start without him?” Javi asks.She laughs quietly. “He’ll pout a little, and he’ll insist you make it up to him, and then he’ll forgive you,” she says.“Hmm… Maybe we’ll just get started a little bit,” he decides, and he slips his hand between her legs where she’s bare and ready for him.
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952407
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Caught Up

**Author's Note:**

> For day 22 of my Hyggetober Ficlet Challenge, which is based off of [this prompt list](https://www.instagram.com/p/B201-j7ljdU/?igshid=1pflwcl5260me) and will span several Pedro fandoms. Today's prompt is "fireplace."

“Do you think Steve’ll be mad if we start without him?” Javi asks.

The dry heat from the fireplace is radiating out and sinking through the soft wool blanket, warming them through and lighting a golden glow on Connie’s cheeks. Steve is out, sent to get more supplies in the form of a bottle of whiskey. Javi had drunk more than his share, but it’s Steve’s fault they’re not vacationing at the beach right now, so he’d been the one assigned to brave the cold outside when they’d run dry.

She laughs quietly. “He’ll pout a little, and he’ll insist you make it up to him, and then he’ll forgive you,” she says.

Steve had had this romanticized memory of a family ski trip from when he was a kid and insisted it would be fun to go again. Javi’s spent most of the week in the lodge, enjoying the view through the picture windows while drinking too many Irish coffees and catching up on his reading. He watches Steve and Connie come back inside each afternoon, moving stiffly from over-exertion and with their faces all red-cheeked from the icy cold air, and he privately thinks he’s the one with the right idea, here, but—to each their own. They make space for him in the hot tub out on the cabin’s back deck and regale him with their adventures from the day, so in the end he supposes everyone’s a winner.

Right now he’s got his hands on the prize, and she is warm and petal soft under his fingertips. He brushes his hand across her belly, bringing it to rest on her hip, and nuzzles into her hair.

“Hmm… Maybe we’ll just get started a little bit,” he decides, and he slips his hand between her legs where she’s bare and ready for him.

When the door clicks open and shut some time later, he’s got three fingers working into her and her hot mouth panting under his, kissing her lazy-slow while he grinds his hardening cock against her thigh.

“Well, shit,” Steve drawls from behind them. “I sure hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Javi shakes his head, though the movement is subtle since he refuses to lift his mouth away from the kiss. “Mm-mm.”

“That’s good,” Steve continues. Javi hears him walking across the floor, the rustle of a plastic bag, and the soft sound of his heavy coat being stripped off and falling to the floor. “For a second there I thought you were fucking my wife without me.”

Connie laughs, and Javi smiles against her and grinds his fingers in deeper, trying to draw a sound out of her for Steve’s benefit. He curls his fingers, tapping inside her, and presses his thumb to her clit, and finally she breaks away with a gasp, craning her neck back and arching into his touch with a loud moan.

“Shit,” Steve says again, but it’s softer now, muttered and sounding awed. He pulls the blanket back to reveal their bodies and Javi senses it when Steve kneels behind him, even before he feels the brush of Steve’s clothes against his naked back. Then something cold presses into the back of his neck, and when he feels his mouth below it he realizes it’s Steve’s nose, chilled like an ice cube from the air outside.

“Jesus,” he mutters, “you’re freezing.”

“Guess you better warm me up then,” Steve says, mumbled against his skin. “I can’t believe you started without me.”

“I told you,” Connie says, a little breathless. “He’s pouting.”

“I’m not _pouting_ ,” he protests. “I just want…”

He trails off and leans around Javi, crushing him lightly and pressing some of the air out of his lungs to reach over and kiss her, slow and deep. Gradually, he pulls away, and he shuffles back on his knees to move down her body, hovering between her legs.

Javi’s fingers have gone still, distracted by Steve’s presence. “I’ll get you caught up,” he tells him, and gently he withdraws his hand, offering his fingers for Steve’s mouth. Steve rests his cheek on Connie’s thigh, letting Javi’s fingers press into his mouth, working his tongue over them to suck them clean, and they look down at him, watching his eyes flutter closed with an expression of contentment.

“Yeah,” Steve says finally, letting Javi’s hand drop from his mouth and opening his eyes, gaze going heavy with intent. “I want your fingers, too. You owe me, now.”

“So get your clothes off already,” Connie tells him, and Steve’s eyes shift over to her. If Javi had said it, he would act annoyed, rebellious just for the sake of it, and take ten minutes to gradually strip off and get settled with them. But Connie has some power over him that Javi hasn’t quite developed yet—maybe never will—that has him all acquiescence and soft smiles.

“Yeah, alright.” He pulls off his knit cap and tosses it onto her chest, smiling affectionately when she picks it up and tugs it onto her own head, and he sits back and gets to work unlacing his boots.


End file.
